Never Really Alone
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: After living away from Konoha for the past 18 years. Two powerful Ninja return to the village to see the person they left behind that fateful night. The story of Naruto finally meeting his parents. Some NaruHina but not that big in the story.
1. Going back

Never Really Alone

"It's been years since we left him. He never even knew us. They must have just told him we were dead…" A woman says to a man as she cries lightly. They look at each other in a dark room. It was a small room on a cabin in a forest somewhere. The only light was from the full moon in the sky and a single candle. They were lying on a bed facing each other. The man nods and hugs his wife close.

"After I was told the only way I could save the village was by sealing the Kyuubi in him. The Third told me I had to leave. No one could know that I lived. I was able to save you, but we had to leave him in the village. I know that he must have been hated by those people all his life. Which is why… It's time he knew that there have been two people who had always loved him." He says as he gently kisses the woman.

"Tomorrow, we start on our journey, back to Konoha. To see our son for the first time in 18 years…"


	2. The Dream and Foresight

Never Really Alone

The Dream and Foresight:

He was in a room with bright light. Many people were running around and shouting. People were in panic so no one seemed to notice him. He saw a flash and a door open then close. He opened the door and saw two figures together. One of them was holding a small bundle. The two figures hugged each other and put the bundle down and walked away.

"Hey wait! Don't go! Who are you?" He runs after them but he can't catch up. He stops trying to chase after them and picks up the bundle one of them left.

"Hey! You forgot…" He stopped as he saw what the bundle was. He moved the blankets and saw a little blonde baby wrapped in the blankets, crying. What scared him was that the baby had the same whisker marks on his face that he did. He started shaking and tried to run after them again.

"W-Wait! M-Mom! Dad! Don't go! Please don't go!" He yelled at them just like a little kid. No matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch them. He tripped and plunged into darkness, only to hear the sounds of an evil laugh.

"My my kit… your 18 and you still are having this dream? How sad. Are you still thinking that someday _your precious mommy and daddy will come back for you_?!? Says the owner of the evil voice as it looked down at his captor. The blonde boy looks up at him with a furious look on his face.

"You asshole! Shut the hell up! I don't control what I dream! I don't know why I keep having this dream and why I keep having it! I know! Who ever my parents were, their dead! I'll never see them or know what they were like and it's all because of you!" He yelled. The evil voice roared at him but the boy stood his ground. The voice moved closer to the gates that held him shut. Revealing the evil fox that was inside. He looked like he was about to try and fight to escape again but just as he was about to he yowled in pain and shrank away.

"Kyuubi? What they hell? What's going on?" asked the boy.

"I-It seems… we were wrong… we were all wrong…" He moaned. The boy looked even more confused and tried to move closer.

"We were wrong? What do you mean? You better answer me you damn fox!" he yelled.

"I failed… to kill him… all this time he's been alive… He's coming back… I can feel him coming back…" He yelped.

"What they hell! Who? Who is coming back?"

"Y-Your father… Your father is returning to the village… I-It seems… he's bringing his mate, your mother too… Forgive me Uchiha Madara… I failed to kill the Fourth Hokage…"


	3. They really exist?

Never Really Alone

They really exist?

Naruto walks down the street. Watching all the families with their young children walk by. He smiles a little. Wondering what it would have been like to hold onto his mom or dad's hand and have them walk to the academy with him. He needed to know when they would arrive. He wanted to make sure he was there waiting for them. He wanted to know everything.

_"Maybe I should try again to find some information about them… I want to know even a little bit about them before I meet them. For all I know, this could change how I live, my name, everything!" _He thought.

"Careful kit, there was a reason the idiots of this village didn't tell you who your parents are. I have my guesses… but no real proof. Don't go snooping just yet." Warns kyuubi. Naruto nods and sits down on the swing in front of the academy. He watches the children being dropped off by their parents. It makes him wonder about them. What they look like. What their names are. Who are they? And why weren't they here to raise him. He noticed Kakashi coming out of the academy and ran over to him.

"Ne ne! Kakashi-sensei! I need to ask you something!" Naruto yells as he almost charges into Kakashi. Kakashi looks up from his book and looks a little annoyed to be disturbed.

"Sorry Naruto, I told you we can't go on missions or train until Sakura is better." He told him. Sakura had been injured on their last mission. They were fighting some thugs for Akatsuki and Naruto was trapped in a genjutsu where he thought they killed Sakura. This led him to use the kyuubi's power and reach the fourth tail. He had hurt Sakura as he went on a rampage still trapped in the genjutsu. She had begged Kakashi not to tell Naruto he had hurt her again but he knew Naruto needed to know the truth. Naruto nodded but continued to follow Kakashi anyway.

"I know we can't train. But I need to ask you something important. I think you're the only one who can help me with this." He told him. Kakashi finally put the book away and sighs.

"Alright, what is it Naruto?"

"I know this is going to sound weird. It's ok if you don't have an answer… but, d-do you know who my parents were?" He asks. Kakashi's eyes widen and look down at the troubled teenager. He saw Naruto but for some reason. He could see his sensei standing right next to Naruto.

"Y-Yes Naruto… I knew both your parents…" He said. Naruto's eyes widen and he looks completely shocked.

"Please Kakashi-sensei. Tell me about them. I really need to know." He begged.

"Naruto, I can't tell you much. But your father was my sensei. He was the greatest shinobi in the village. He earned his place as the Fourth Hokage…" Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered that kyuubi said he didn't kill the Fourth.

"Your mother was a ninja from the whirlpool country. She was a strong ninja a lot like you. You have your father's looks but your mother's personality. I'm sorry but that's about as much as I'm allowed to say. There were rules about you knowing who your parents were. I did my best to not break them." Kakashi told him. Naruto nods and smiles a little.

"Well, thanks Kakashi-sensei… that was really important to me. Thank you." He said and then ran off. Kakashi watched him leave and smiles a little bit under his mask.

_"Minato-sensei. I know you would be very proud of the man your son has become." _He thought as he walked away.

"This place hasn't changed that much since we left. It seems that the biggest change was the Fifth added her face to this mountain." The woman said. She was wearing a white cloak and standing next to her husband who was sitting on the top of the Fourth Hokages head.

"Yeah, it's actually nice to be back in the village… I never thought I would see this place again. But now, the Third is gone. The deal I made with him doesn't matter anymore. We can be here again. We can come home to our son who has been waiting for us." The man said. He smiles and signals for his wife to sit next to him. She does and rests her head on his shoulder. They both pull off the hoods of their cloaks. The woman's long red hair blows back in the breeze while her husbands short spiky blond hair waves. They smile as the look out at the village.

"We'll wait till nightfall… then we'll go find him." He told her as they quickly vanished.

**Ok, thank you people who have actually been reading my story. I'm having a bit of trouble deciding about what exactly will happen so if anyone wants to give me an idea I'd love it. This is my first story here so I'd appreciate any kind of comment. I just want and idea of how people think I'm doing. Thank you and continue reading!**


	4. We Finally Meet

**I decided that there will be a bit of a couple in this but trust me. I don't plan on making it that big in the story. I just thought it would definitely be funny for Naruto to have his parents butting into his love life XP!**

**Naruto: funny for who? And who did you set me up with?**

**Me: don't worry Naruto-kun! I'll make sure that I'm happy! So you better be happy or I'll give you Sasuke or Sai to be your bf! **

**Naruto: OO… please tell me She doesn't own Naruto…**

**Me: Sadly I don't… ;-(**

Never Really Alone

We Finally Meet

Naruto sat on a bench as the sun started to set over Konoha. He waiting for someone to join him and smiled and started to blush lightly as he thought of her. He had only recently figured out that she had the same feelings he had started to feel for her but was still too nervous to make it anything real. He had only just become good friends with her. He didn't want to blow it.

"Hi Naruto-kun… How are you?" He heard a soft voice say from behind him. He turned around and smiled softly at her.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan…"she said as he got up and walked over to her. She smiled back at him and lightly blushed. She finally got over being so shy around him and only blushed a little bit now. They both started walking as they talked about simple things like what they were up to, how training was going, what the last mission was, etc. Naruto was just about to try and get the nerve to ask Hinata if she would want to train together sometime when she stopped and looked away from him.

"H-Hinata-chan? What's up?" He asked and put a hand on her shoulder. She signaled for him to be quiet as she activated her Byakugan.

"Naruto-kun, someone is watching us. But the problem is… I can't see them…" She told him. They both pulled out kunais and looked around to try and find the person. Suddenly Hinata screamed and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as he dropped his kunai and ran over to her. He held her in his arms and looked around wildly.

"Ok, whoever you are, you better come out here right now you bastard! I won't forgive you for hurting Hinata-chan!" He yelled at the sky so he could be sure that whoever it was would hear him. Suddenly Naruto felt pain in his stomach. He clutched it and fell beside Hinata.

"_H-Hey, Kyuubi, what they hell is going on here?" _He asked.

"He's here… Sorry, I sensed him and tensed up… He was the one that attacked your mate…" Kyuubi told him. Naruto ignored Kyuubi calling Hinata his mate for now as the pain started to go away. He sat up again and hugged Hinata close.

"You hurt her. Come out here now! I don't care who you are. You better get your ass out here!" Naruto yelled again.

"Forgive me, I didn't realize she was so special to you Naruto. But I think it's important that we talk without her listening for a bit…" A deep, strong voice said as a man started to come out of the trees. Naruto almost dropped Hinata in shock as he recognized the man. It was a man he has seen all of his life. In the form of stone on a mountain. What scared him more was what he realized about the man. He had the exact same spiky blonde hair and blue eyes that Naruto has.

"We just want to talk to you, we were never going to hurt you or the girl…" A woman said as she came out behind the man. She had blue eyes too but her hair was bright red and long. Even longer than Hinata's.

"Do you know who we are Naruto?" The man asked him as he held onto the woman's hand tight. Naruto nodded.

"I-I know… but I still don't believe it… I-I was always told that I was an orphan… When you sealed the Kyuubi in me. It allowed me to be able to talk to him sometimes… He was the one who figured it out and told me the truth." Naruto told them as he held Hinata even closer to him. The man walked over to both of them and picked up Hinata and then disappeared. Naruto jumped up and looked around wildly until the woman put her hand on his shoulder.

"He won't hurt her. He just went to take her home. He'll be back in a few seconds. He's called the Yellow Flash for a reason you know." She said softly. Naruto looked at her and suddenly felt a little comforted and nodded. The woman gently touched Naruto's face and smiled softly. The man came back and smiled at them.

"Would you let us talk to you? When were done, you can ask us anything you want. And we'll understand if your mad at us." The man told Naruto. He looks down but nods. They all went off back to Naruto's apartment. As they were going, Naruto realized that this was what he had always wanted. To be with his mom and dad… so why wasn't he happy…


	5. The Whole Story

**OK new chapter! Just a reminder that I don't own Naruto and if I did than Minato and Kunshia would really be there, Tobi would 100 be Obito, Naruto and Hinata would be dating while Sakura is ignored (sry, I just REALLY hate her!) And most importantly, Sasuke or Neji would be my bf! **

Never Really Alone

The Whole Story

Naruto led his mother and father back to his apartment. They looked at each other as they saw how small it was for him.

"It's really small, I know. I have enough savings that I could move out to a real house. But with it just being me I don't bother moving out of here. I've lived here since the Third gave it to me for my seventh birthday." Naruto told them as he sensed their uneasiness.

"The Third huh? It was so long ago when he told me I was to become the Fourth Hokage…" His father said. Naruto used a clone and quickly made some tea as the all sat down to talk.

"I can only guess that you want to tell me some story about how you just had to seal the Kyuubi in me to save the village, and that because of it I should be considered a hero… if that's all your going to say don't even bother. I've heard it all to many times. I'm sick of it." Naruto told them and glared a little bit. His parents looked at each other and sighed.

"You have to understand Naruto… We never wanted to seal it inside of you. We never wanted to leave the village, to leave you. I guess I'll have to explain everything…" His father said.

"First of all, your last name wasn't supposed to be Uzumaki. I waned you to make yourself famous with people knowing you and not me. My name is Namikaze Minato. But we gave you your mothers surname. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina." Minato told him and Kushina smiled a little bit at her son.

"The night the Kyuubi attacked, and you were born, I was ordering the ninja from the hospital. So I could be with you and your mother. Until Sarutobi, or the Third came in to talk to me. I thought he was just going to report on this he had heard from the attack. Instead he came in and told me I had to go and join the fight. I was reluctant, but I started to follow him out of the hospital. As we left the room he stopped me and told me the only way I could end the attack…" Minato said.

"By sealing the demon inside a newborn child, I know. I was the only one who was able to so it had to be me. The Third had told me, I've heard that many times." Naruto told them. He was starting to get a little upset and felt like his eyes were starting to water.

"I figured Sarutobi would tell you that part. But did he tell you how much I fought with him, how I had refused to seal it within you, how at the end he threatened that if I didn't use you how not only would many shinobi die but he would do it himself and make sure he used you?!" Minato yelled which startled Naruto. Kushina put her hand on Minato's hand to try and calm him down but he ignored her.

"I just knew that if someone had to give you this fate, I wanted to make sure that it was me so I could at least take care of you and wouldn't but the blame on anyone else. I knew that by sealing it in you instead of me I would live and be able to care for you. It would be hard, but I thought that we would all still be able to live together and be a happy peaceful family." Minato said. He looked down and started shaking a little as his emotions started to take over and rage and grief swirled around him.

"I went out to the battle, I did the jutsu and everyone was told I was dead. That I sacrificed myself to save the village. They were told about you, and how I had sealed the Kyuubi inside of you. Sarutobi had found my body, not dead, but unconscious and had taken me back to a secret ward in the hospital. You and Kushina were both unconscious. When I woke up it was three days later. I found out about how the village thought I was dead along with Kushina. How people already hated you when I felt that they should be hating me. He said by now it would be to much for the village to know the truth. He was the Hokage again, so he ordered anbu to escort me and Kushina out of the village, banished for life." He said as he sighed. Naruto just sat there taking it all in. he could never image the Third, the old man who had helping him through his childhood do something like this.

"I knew that I couldn't trouble the village anymore than I already did. We waited till Kushina was fully healed after giving birth to travel. We only got to see you once before we left." Minato told him. Naruto suddenly remembered his dream and realized that his dream was them saying good-bye before being forced to leave.

"I guess we should have tried harder, tried to take you with us. But please understand, we never wanted to leave you. I fought as hard as I could to try and spare you from having to use you to be a seal." Minato yelled.

"Shut up… Just shut up…" Naruto said softly as he looked down away from his parents. His body was shaking very badly and tears were staring to fall down his face. Both his parents watched him. Minato looks angry while Kushina looks more sad than angry.

"You told me that you didn't want to leave, that you didn't want to seal this damn fox inside of me… I get that but, do you think all the shit I've suffered?!?" Naruto yelled as he looked back at them. Both Minato and Kushina jumped a little as they saw tears flowing down his face. But that was the least of what scared them as they saw Naruto's soft blue eyes were gone and replaced with blood red eyes glaring at them. Minato was the first to recover.

"I said we would understand if you hated us now. You have every single right to…" He said. He sighed and signaled for Kushina to get up so they could leave. But before they could even take a step Naruto grabbed Minato's shoulder and pulled him back.

"No, I don't hate you, I-I'm sorry I just blew up like that… I've been alone all my life. Only when I became a Genin did I first make friends. And in they end, the person I thought was like a brother to me left me. Betrayed me. When I was little, I would always think that even though I was alone… I just knew my parents were out there waiting for me. And then when I would try telling people that, they beat me, kicked me out of orphanage after orphanage. I live on the streets. Only the Third, who I thought cared for me helped me. But it was never enough…" He said through sobs. Kushina let go of Minato's hand and turns to hug her son. Naruto happily leaned in to her as they both sat back down. She held him close and started singing,

**Laying alone with the history that made you**

**Cold and uncertain inside**

**Well careful now, deep breath**

**The water's still rising**

**But your silver linings inside**

**When you, you feel like you're breaking down**

**And you, your body's just giving in**

**And you, you can't go on broken like this any longer**

**Close your eyes, don't you cry**

**Let the sorrow within you subside**

**Don't despair, have no fear**

**Give your way to me when you hear this lullaby**

**Lullaby, lullaby**

Naruto's body started to relax. He felt a warmth he had never felt this kind of warmth before in his life. He started to feel tired and Kushina kept singing.

**You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living**

**You're searching for some reason why**

**You're so scared to trust, you're feeling unworthy**

**Aching for comfort tonight**

**When your heart's too sore to beat**

**And you, you fear it might never heal**

**And you, you feel not even beggars want you**

**I do**

**Close your eyes, don't you cry**

**Let the sorrow within you subside**

**Don't despair, have no fear**

**Give your way to me when you hear this lullaby**

**Lullaby**

**Close your eyes**

**Don't you cry**

Naruto was struggling to stay awake. A new memory came to him as she was holding him. He remembered being rocked gently by someone as they sang softly. Another person looking down at him over the first persons shoulder. He remembered that he reached his hand up at them, and tugged on a woman's bright red hair. He smiled as he started giving into sleep.

**Close your eyes, don't you cry**

**Let the sorrow within you subside**

**Don't despair, have no fear**

**Give your way to me when you hear this lullaby**

**Don't you cry**

**Let the darkness within you feel alive**

**Don't despair, have no fear**

**You'll find comfort in me like a child**

**With this lullaby**

Kushina smiled at him and Minato smiled a little too as he sat down and gently touched the top of Naruto's head.

"Goodnight Naruto…" Kushina whispered.

"Goodnight… O-Okaa-san…" He whispered as he slipped into a full deep sleep.

**WOW! Longest chapter yet! Ok, the lullaby is called Lullaby by ****Emmy Rossum. So all credit for the song goes to her. I thought it was a cute lullaby that fit Naruto and it was one that I hadn't heard other people use in a fan fic. So anyway, R&R please!**


	6. It's True

**Sry it's taken so long to get this new chapter out. Technical difficulties are annoying (my poor laptop! cries )**

**Sasuke: oh suck it up! **

**Me: Sasuke-kun! hugs **

**Sasuke: Why am I even here? This story is about the dobe and his parents. Even though they're dead. **

**Me: Shut up! I don't want them to be dead!**

**Sasuke: Don't fight it accept it**

**Me: Like you can talk Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: This desperate girl can only dream about owning Naruto. She never will and should get on with life.**

**Me: You're so hurtful and emo… I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!!!**

**Sasuke: Crap!**

**Me: oh and by the way, I know I keep changing from English to Japanese. I just think it sounds cuter if in a flashback or just anything with little kids they say "mommy" and "daddy instead of "okaa-san" and "otou-san"! just live ppl!**

Never Really Alone

It's true

Naruto woke up the next morning and memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. He shot up and looked around for any sign that his parents were there. "O-Okaa-san? Otou-san? A-Are you here?" He asked and begged for some responses. He waited for about ten minutes but it felt like hours. Not a sound. There wasn't a single sign that it was real.

_"I-It was really just a dream… all of it… just one big dream that will never really come true. Face it Naruto, you're an orphan and no on is going to make that change. No matter how hard I dream and hope, it'll never happen…" _He thought as tears started to come to his eyes. He suddenly thought back to when he was kid.

FLASHBACK

It was during a big festival in the village and he was finally able to go. He was smiling and got to play and was actually having fun. Until he tripped and fell. His knee got scrapped and his face landed in dirt. He started crying and called out for his parents just by instinct. He just lay there for the entire festival until the Third found him and took him home. He remembered thinking to himself, _"Why didn't my mommy and daddy come and help me? I saw another kid and when he fell and got hurt his mommy and daddy helped him. Why not me?"_ He thought about that for a long time.

END OF FLASHBACK

_"I still think about it. Why? Why didn't my parents come and help me when I was hurt? I cried and waited for someone to come and carry me and tell me it was all ok. But no one came. I'm still waiting_ _for them…" _He thought as he lay back down and started crying softly. Suddenly a hand rustled his hair and Naruto looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"You know, usually shinobi don't cry because it's a sign of weakness and because they know they have to be strong. I think you've been strong long enough Naruto. Don't feel like you're alone…" his father told him as he smiled at Naruto. Naruto nodded and sat up and hugged his father, crying even harder. Minato smiled down at the young blonde and hugged him back. He rubbed his back as he realized that it was the first time he ever hugged his son. A tear came to his eyes too.

"O-Otousan… I-I… I woke up and you and Okaa-san weren't here… I-I thought…" Naruto just couldn't say anymore and started crying again.

"I understand, to have us here for a night and then wake up. You must have thought it was a dream. But it's real Naruto, Okaa-san and I aren't going to leave you again. We promise." Minato told him and this seemed to calm down Naruto a little. Naruto smiled as a new memory that he had forgotten came back to him.

FLASHBACK

He was running away from some bullies when he was really little. He had finally lost them and was completely lost. He had found himself in an alley way and started crying for anyone to come find him and take him home. Suddenly a man with a mask came over to him. Back then the mask scared him but as he looks back on it now he remembers it was an ANBU mask. He remembered trying to get away from the man in the mask but he gently touched Naruto's head and gave him a piece of chocolate. Naruto had happily taken it and realized that he man had no intention of hurting him. The ANBU held out his hand and Naruto held on tight to his fingers as he stood up. The ANBU took him and they stopped to get some ramen and after Naruto finished his ramen he had fallen asleep. He woke up later back at the orphanage and the worker there told him that the man had carried him back there.

END OF FLASHBACK ((wow this is fun!))

"O-Otou-san? I know you said you were banished from the village, but that didn't stop you did it? You came back here to see me when I was younger didn't you?" Naruto asked. Minato looked a little shocked for a second and then smiled.

"Do you remember it? The times I helped you? Okaa-san helped you sometimes too…" Minato asked and Naruto nodded.

"Well, right now I can only think of this one time when I was lost and you helped me. You bought me some ramen and I must have fallen asleep and you carried me back to the orphanage. Heh, I guess it wasn't worth it though, they threw me out of there two weeks later…" Naruto said with a hint of a smile. Minato didn't smile at all. In fact, he looked upset that anyone would throw a little boy, even more, his own son, out into the streets.

"I still wish you could have had a real childhood, like the one Okaa-san and I pictured you would have… We wanted to be there and take care of you, play with you, help you. I remember thinking about how it would be fun to teach you jutsus when you would start at the academy, how I'd make sure you could figure out the right way to get a girl to like you. All the things I should have been there to do." Minato said as he continued to hug his son. Suddenly Naruto pushed away from Minato and made some quick handseals.

"Alright then, henge!" Naruto yelled and in a poof of smoke he turned himself into the five year old him. Minato jumped a little but Naruto smiled.

"You said you wish that you were able to be there like a real Tou-san, here's your chance!" He said in a five year olds voice. Minato smiled and picked up his son.

"No fair, this isn't how it should be Naruto, your 18, you don't want me treating you like a 5 year old…" Minato argued but found it VERY hard to ignore the little boy who decided he was going to use this to his full advantage and made himself look like he was going to cry. With big eyes He held up his arms to show he wanted to be picked up. Minato melted easily and hugged him.

"See Otou-san! It's fun to do this! I don't care if I'm treated like I am little again, I like it for now!" Naruto said with a little laugh and looked up at Minato with big eyes. Minato just laughed and tickled his son. Kushina came into the room and smiled at her husband and son. She just stood and watched until Naruto noticed her there.

"O-Okaa-san…" Naruto stuttered as he remembered that he didn't just have father now, but a mother too. Minato smiled and put Naruto down and Kushina came over and picked him up again.

"This is a cute idea, very creative, was it yours?" She asked as she looked down at her son in her arms and laughed as he nodded.

"Yeah! Tou-san said he wish he could have been with me when I was little so I just used a henge to be little for a while!" Naruto told her and was acting like the perfect five year old. She cuddled him and they even got to play with him a little until it was starting to show that Naruto was actually getting tired for all of this. Minato smiled and rustled Naruto's hair.

"Hey you, just because you look like a five year old doesn't mean you are one. Don't tell me we actually need to give you a nap!" He asked while laughing. Naruto looked away a little embarrassed and turned back into his 18 year old self.

"Aw come on, you have to admit that it was fun!" Naruto yelled back at Minato as he started laughing. He smiled and rubbed his eyes. He had been in a five year olds body and all of that fussing over had actually tired him out. No one had ever done it before to him so it was a whole new experience and he liked it. His parents saw it and they both got up.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Naruto asked with a little bit of worry.

"Calm down, we won't leave, but it's obvious that you're tired after all of that. Just rest for a little while. We'll still be here when you wake up." Kushina told him. Naruto nodded and decided to take the idea and lie back down on his bed. He kept replaying everything in his head. Possibilities about how this may really just be a dream or genjutsu or even a prank came flooding to his head. But he decided that no matter what it was. He never wanted it to end.

**YAY! Wow that was fun! Lol yeah I know it was kinda kawaii! And I just had to much lawaiiness running through my head and I thought it could be funny too. Anyway, to answer LyricaBelachium question, apparently no, the cutness won't end yet. I do not plan to make it end anytime soon! So ha! Lol anyway please R&R! and sry that it took so long to get this chapter up!**


	7. It's Called Being A Parent

**Thanks for the reviews. I know some ppl are asking questions and I do understand what they are thinking. But believe it or not I actually do have plans that **_**may**_** explain things a little and have some fun ideas thrown in. I'm sad to say that I never intended for this story to have a happy ending and you'll see what happens about that later on. But it will be a little while until then so please wait. I intend to have happiness for a little while before sadness! But until then, plz R&R!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Sasuke: hn, I'm got going to say it this time. You dragged me here for nothing!**

**Me: of come on Sasuke-kun! Please! If you do I'll make sure to completely embarrass Naruto-kun!**

**Sasuke: hm, make the dobe look even more like an idiot than he already does… (evil smile). Fine, this is a sad lonely girl who could never hope to own Naruto. She just writes these dumb stories because she's pathetic and can only dream.**

**Me: well that was mean! but your still hot so I don't care! **

Never Really Alone

It's Called Being A Parent

Naruto woke up and looked outside his window to see that the sun was setting. He turned to look at his clock and saw it was 4:45

"Wha? No, it can't be 4:45, if it was 4:45 then I'd only have 15 minutes to get ready and meet Hinata-chan…" He said and smiled. He got up anyway and got in the shower to help wake himself up. It was short but when he stepped out of his bathroom and saw that the clock now said 4:50. Naruto's usual grin vanished.

"What the heck! I slept the whole day! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" He yelled. He started panicking and raced around his room to try and get dressed and ready to meet her. He suddenly heard a knock on the door and froze.

"_Hinata-chan? No, wait, we said we would meet at Ichikaru so we could get some ramen. So she wouldn't show up here. Who is it?"_ He though.

"J-Just a second!" he yelled and then remembered. He wasn't alone in his apartment anymore. As he quickly put his shirt on he ran out of his room and saw that his parents weren't there. He felt his heartbeat get faster as he tried, but failed, to calm himself down as he walked to the door. He opened and his heart almost stopped as he saw an angry Sakura and an annoyed Kakashi standing in his doorway.

"Naruto you baka! Where have you been all day! I am allowed to do some very light training but I figured we would at least be able to hang out like a team! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Sakura yelled at him and a vein in her head had popped so Naruto knew she was VERY pissed at him.

"H-Hey Sakura-chan… um, well I-I just wasn't feeling that well today so I decided to just rest a little… G-Gomen, I didn't mean for you guys to be worried about me…" Naruto chuckled nervously which seems the worst thing to do because Sakura looked even madder.

"I'm a medical ninja Naruto, and I can easily see that your perfectly fine and you must have been feeling fine all day!" Sakura yelled. Naruto looked very nervous and was wondering if the truth would even be worth it at this point.

"Naruto we can tell that you're lying. Will you tell us what's really going on?" Kakashi asked and glared a little at Naruto.

"Well, uh, you see…" he started but was interrupted by a beeping sound that his clock made every hour.

"Oh man! I'm late! I have to go meet Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran past Kakashi and dodged Sakura as she tried to punch him and only heard him yell "baka" after him as he ran down the street. He was running as fast as he could but tripped and landed face first into the road.

"Need a hand?" Naruto heard a voice ask and looked up to see his father leaning against a building and looking down at him.

"What are you doing here?!? You said it yourself that people thought you were dead so why are you just out here in the middle of the street?!?" Naruto yelled at his Father.

"Yeah I know, but now that you know soon the secret will be shared with everyone in the village anyway. Besides, right now do you think anyone would believe that the Fourth Hokage was just standing in the middle of an open street?" He asked and Naruto had to admit, if anyone told him that the Fourth was just hanging out in the streets of Konoha he would think they were a little off. Naruto stood up and glared a little.

"Well, fine, you do whatever you want. I gotta go and meet Hinata-chaaaan!" He started to yelled as he was about to run but Minato grabbed the back of his jacket and he fell again. Naruto looked up and you could tell he was starting to get pissed off.

"What was that for! Come on! I really have to go meet Hinata-chan! I'm really late!" Naruto begged and Minato was just starting to get amused out of all of this.

"This girl much more important to you than I thought Naruto… is she your girlfriend?" Minato asked as he held up his pinkie and watched as Naruto started to turn red.

"S-She's not my girlfriend! Well, I-I mean she's my friend but… I-I have always been closer to Sakura-chan but- hey wait a minute! Why am I defending myself to the guy who left his own kid alone! And then is trying to butt into his kids life!" Naruto yelled and glared back at Minato who was now also looking annoyed.

"Butting in? It's called being a parent Naruto! And I never wanted to leave you for the millionth time! I'm your Father I'm allowed to know what's going on with my son!" He yelled. They were both glaring at each other when the heard Naruto's watch beep telling them that it was 5:15. Naruto just kept glaring at Minato and then ran away.

"I'll finish this argument later!" He yelled at his father without looking back. Minato was still glaring at his son.

"Well fine Naruto… if you won't tell me… I guess I'll have to find out myself…"

Minato said with a smirk as he disappeared

**Lol! This is going to be fun! I love embarrassing people! (evil smile) **

**Sasuke: Even I am a little interested in what will happen…**

**Me: I thought you left! Oh well anyway, It may be a little while until the next chapter is up. You see, I may be evil but I still want the help of my two evil friends to help me to think of ways to torture Naruto. And one of them hasn't been answering the emails I've been sending her. So if anyone wants to help me then go annoy xImmortality09x and tell her she needs to get back to me ASAP! Until then please review!**


	8. Dating Help

**Hey everyone! Sry it took me so long to get this chapter up! Seems like every other weekend something has to happen with my laptop. So after technical difficulties here is the new chapter. **

Never Really Alone

Dating Help

"Oi! Hinata-chan! Gomen! I didn't mean to be so late! Some things just came up and there was this asshole who kept annoying me…" Naruto yelled as he ran over to the Hyuuga girl.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, I wasn't waiting that long…" She said and smiled. Naruto started to calm down as they went into the ramen shop, completely unaware of the person watching them from just across the street. They both ordered their ramen and they started talking about their day. Hinata then looked away and this caught Naruto's attention immediately.

"H-Hey Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked nervously.

"O-Oh… N-Nothing… just, remember when we thought someone was watching us last night? I know someone attacked me and knocked me out. But when I woke up I was in my room. Like it was all a dream… what happened Naruto-kun?" She asked and Naruto froze. He didn't think telling her about his parents was a good idea for now.

"U-Um… I-It was just some guy who didn't notice our headbands and tried to mug us. Y-Yeah you got knocked out but he was pretty good. I-I beat him and then thought it would just be best to take you home…" Naruto said and begged to Kami that Hinata would believe him. Hinata nodded and it looked like she seemed to buy it. Suddenly, Naruto felt something race by him and then he realized that a letter was in his hand. He quickly tried to hide it from Hinata who had started eating again as he opened the letter.

_**Smooth lie Naruto. It's a good thing that it's obvious that the girl likes you.**_ The letter said. Naruto starting blushing as he looked around to try and find the person who gave him the letter when he felt the person race by again and a new letter was in his hand.

_**You know, they called me Konoha's Yellow Flash for a reason. Try and ask that girl out on a real date. If you need help just write something on the piece of paper and I'll happily take it and give you advice. – Your Father.**_ Naruto turned pure red and looked back at Hinata.

"_That jerk! Why the hell is he butting into my date?!? E-Even thought this isn't even a real date…"_ He thought and glared down at his ramen. Suddenly the old man who ran the shop gave Naruto a glass of water and with it, another piece of paper.

_**This is an even better idea! Now I can watch you both AND help you! No need to thank me son!**_ Naruto looked up at the old man and realized his father just used a henge to get close to him and Hinata! Naruto glared at his father and then looked back at Hinata to see if she noticed anything. She didn't and he sighed.

"_I was planning to ask Hinata out for a while. I don't care that he's here! I'm not going to let him ruin this for me!" _He thought. Then suddenly Ayame came out and gave Naruto another bowl of ramen. It had a note attached too.

_**I'm just here to make sure you don't take anything too far. I know your father is just here to harass you and you girlfriend. Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to interfere. – Your Mother.**_ Naruto sighed and tried to smile so Hinata wouldn't realize what was going on.

"_Why Kami? Why of all nights does this have to happen to me tonight? I just wanted a night with Hinata-chan. So why must all of this happen too?"_ He thought.

"I-Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"O-Oh, Nothing Hinata-chan! Everything's fine!" He said with his usual grin so she might believe him. Naruto tried his best to calm down but sighed and glared at the people behind the counter that he knew where his parents and then sighed as he turned back to Hinata.

"H-Hey Hinata-chan? S-So I was wondering… D-Do you count this as d-date?" He asked nervously. Hinata froze and started turning red. She looked back at Naruto and started twiddling her fingers. Naruto realized that it might have not been a good idea to try and bring up. He looked away and started to eat his ramen a lot faster to try and calm down. "Ayame" brought another bowl to him and glared at him for a second. Another letter with it.

_**Calm down! She'll say yes in the end! And will you stop eating so fast! You'll choke!**_ The letter said. Now he understood about what Shikamaru said about his mom bugging him with things like that. He agreed with him now, moms are troublesome. He turned back to Hinata and waited for a reply.

"W-Well… I-I guess I do… B-But it doesn't have to be a date Naruto-kun!" She yelled and then turned away. Naruto knew that it would take a lot to make Hinata act like the shy girl she used to be. Naruto saw how nervous she was and thought that there may just be a small chance that she liked him. A new note appeared in his hand.

_**You are staring to make her nervous. Just be a little bit calmer, trying not being so direct.**_ The letter said. Naruto was starting to get a little bit more than annoyed by his father butting in.

"You know Hinata-chan, I would like it if this was a date, but if you don't feel comfortable with it, we don't have to." He told her and smiled softly at her. She started to calm down and smiled back.

" Well, why not, I-I mean, what harm could it be? Sure Naruto-kun, let's call this a date!" She said and even laughed a little. With Hinata saying yes to it being a date Naruto got a new idea and put the money for the ramen on the table and took Hinata's hand.

"Ok then! Come on! I could think of a few ideas where we could go!" He said as he ran down the street with Hinata to try and escape his parents. They ran to the top of the Hokage mountain and sat there watching as the sun was just finishing setting and the stars started to shine in the sky. Naruto looked over at Hinata and smiled softly at her. She turned and looked at him and started to blush.

_"She really is pretty. But a girl like her… is there any chance she likes me?"_ He thought. He nervously scooted a little closer to her and she happily scooted closer to him. He smiled as she nervously let her head rest on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and just looked up at the sky as more and more stars started to fill the sky.

"I-It's really nice here, huh Hinata-chan?" he said softly. She nodded and almost curled up in Naruto's arms as he hugged her close. Suddenly he felt someone run by him. He closed his eyes and prayed that nothing was in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes to find not one, but three notes in his hand. He looked down at Hinata who seemed to not

notice anything that was going on. Naruto opened the first note which seemed to be from both his parents.

_**You two are so cute together! But we just remembered, did anyone give you "the talk" yet? Cause you two need to know what could happen. We'll sit you both down and talk later but for now continue with your date. **_Naruto's face turned completely red. As he read that note. Of course he knew what happened! He did NOT want his parents telling him while Hinata was there. He put the note in his pocket and opened the new one. This time it was just his mom.

_**Naruto-chan! You two are so cute! I love weddings and can't wait to see you two get married. I can tell she'll be a wonderful wife for you! Oh and you'll have to let me stay around and help you two when it's time to get things ready for your children! I'll be happy to help get a crib, set up the whole nursery, everything!**_ Naruto's face was now as red as a tomato.

_"MARRIED!? WIFE!? CHILDREN!? What the hell!? This is our first date and she wants me to think about that?" _He thought. He looked down at the girl in his arms and pictured her in a wedding dress which made his tremble a little as he opened the last note from his dad.

_**Looks like you were lucky when you found this girl Naruto! She's pretty hot. Kinda reminds me of when I met your mom. If you are thinking of taking this farther if you know what I mean I have some great lines you could use to "coax" her. you might want it.**_ Now Naruto was beyond red and was sure to not look at Hinata until he calmed himself down. He wasn't sure what was wrong now. He was embarrassed, pissed, and sickened by that letter. He had finally calmed himself down when Hinata looked up at him. Her soft eyes made him forget all the stuff his parents just said. He leaned into her and gently kissed her. Only for a second because he was very nervous and because he heard a camera click which told him his parents just got a picture of the moment. He turned red but so did Hinata just because of the kiss. He got up and held out his hand to her and they waked back to the village. They had to stop at Naruto's house because he thought of the perfect gift for a girl like Hinata. He could give her one of the plants that he grew. She'd like some of the flowers he had. They went up to his apartment. Knowing exactly what his parents were thinking as they watched this. He opened the door but the second he did he got punched in the face. He got up a second later to see an angry Sakura looking down at him.

"Naruto you baka! Where they hell did you run off to! We had to wait here all night so we could finish yelling at you! And look! You were on a date this whole time you moron!" She yelled as she shook Naruto, completely ignoring Hinata's protests for her to stop hurting Naruto. Kakashi came out and dragged Naruto into the apartment. He let him sit on the couch and stood over him.

"Naruto tell us what you were really doing today. If you were with Hinata we'll forgive you. Just tell us what happened." Kakashi ordered. Hinata stepped in front of them and pushed them away.

"Naruto-kun, what's been going on? Tonight you seemed distant. Like if you thought someone was watching you." Naruto knew he couldn't avoid the question much longer, but how to tell them? Only Kakashi knew who his parents are, and he thought they were dead!

"Um… W-Well… Y-You see…" Naruto started when he was interrupted by a voice from the corner of the room.

"Oh come on Naruto, just tell them already. They were gonna know soon enough anyway…" They voice said as he stepped into the light. His arm around a woman's waist. Hinata and Sakura looked confused at the woman but shocked as they saw the man. Kakashi just looked completely stunned and then tried to release any genjutsu that it might be. Naruto just sat there embarrassed and signaled for his parents to come closer. He laughed nervously and smiled.

"_Not like I can hide this any longer anyway…"_

"Uh, guys… This is my Mom and my Dad…"


	9. Meet the Family

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. End of the 3****rd**** marking period and I had to make sure my grades were good. Not to mention that I was part of the talent show at my school so I had practice for that. All the acts were all really good. People said I was good but I don't know, I can't judge myself. Finally my friend had to stay at my house for a week because she's a foreign exchange student and her host family went away for a bit and couldn't take her with them. So she got to live with me and I had a sister for a week. But I've really missed writing! I am ignoring my history class right now to start writing this new chapter. And thank you ****XpepperdudeX for reminding me how long it's been since I updated! Ok well here it is! Please review!**

Never Really Alone

Meet the Family

"Y-Your WHAT!" Sakura yelled as Naruto tried to cover his ears and tried to get his hearing back. Hinata looked to Naruto and then to Minato and back again, amazed at how they looked similar. Kakashi just stood there in shock as Minato waved at him and Kushina smiled.

"Um, you know it's not that hard Sakura-chan, this is my mom," he pointed at Kushina, "and this is my dad," he pointed at Minato who smiled back at her.

"I-I can see it Naruto-kun, y-you and your father look alike…" Hinata stuttered. Naruto smiled and nodded as he and his father both gave them their usual grins, perfectly identical. Kakashi was just frozen and it took him a minute to explode.

"What the hell! Sensei you're alive? What now! Are you going to tell me Obito is alive too?" He yelled which then made Sakura's face freeze in shock.

"Sensei? Naruto's dad is your sensei?" She yelled. Kakashi nodded and then turned back to Minato who was still smiling.

"Amazing isn't it, you guys all thinking I'm dead and then all of a sudden you see me standing right here." He said casually like there was nothing unusual about the situation.

"Will somebody just explain what's going on!?" Sakura yelled and glared at Naruto for an explanation.

"Ok ok! Well here's what happened…" Naruto started as he pushed everyone to the couch. He took a deep breath and got ready to begin **(A/N: ok you have to imagine Naruto telling this story at like 100000 miles per hour and making all these hand gestures as he goes along. Just imagine it! It'll be funny!)**

"Ok well you see two nights ago I had this dream that I've had since I was little about how I'm there watching all these people running around and then there is this man and he runs into this hospital room and he and a women are there holding this bundle of blankets. They walk away and I run after them and always in the blankets is a baby me. So I figured out that the people are my parents and I run after them but can never catch up! But this time in the dream I tripped and then I ended up talking to kyuubi who told me my parents were coming back!"

"I was confused since I knew nothing about them and talk to Kakashi-sensei who told me all about then later when I was walking with Hinata-chan they came and my dad knocked out Hinata-chan! Oh, by the way, sorry for lying about that Hinata-chan! Anyway, so I tried to beat them but they didn't fight and my dad took Hinata-chan back to her house and then I took them both back here."

"When we got here they told me about how when I was born my dad didn't want to have the kyuubi sealed in me but since I was the only kid who could do it, it had to be me. So he did it. I got kyuubi inside of me and my dad barely survived using the jutsu. But since he wasn't dead he was just unconscious for three day everyone just thought he was dead! And since it was already really chaotic he and my mom were forced to leave."

"Anyway so I found that all out and then this morning I thought meeting them was all a dream but it wasn't and I hung out with them for the rest of the day. At one point I got tired and fell back asleep and only woke up enough time to get ready to meet you Hinata-chan! So then I was about to leave but Sakura-chan you and Kakashi-sensei came here and you tried to hit me as I ran."

"So I ran but fell and then I saw my dad again and he was being the annoying jerk he is and was butting in! So I ditched him and ran to meet you Hinata-chan and we had ramen but my parents are annoying and used a henge to look like the old man and Ayame from Ichiraku and they kept giving me these notes about what to talk to you about. It was really annoying! And then we went to the Hokage Mountain! Hinata-chan and I were close, my parents were stalking us. Both parents gave me more notes but they are really embarrassing so I don't want to talk about it. Then we kissed. They took pictures that better get destroyed or I'm going to punch someone! And then we came back here, Sakura-chan punched me. You met my parents and then I started telling you the whole story!" Naruto said and then had to sit down from being completely out of breath.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Hinata just sat there looking at Naruto and then at his parents and then back to Naruto.

"Sensei, so you were forced to leave? Then where the hell have you been for the past 18 years?" Kakashi asked.

"No where in particular, we've had to move a lot just so people didn't realize that I was the Fourth Hokage. But we've used henges to hide who we are and were even recruited by some people for small missions. But besides that nothing very big and exciting." Minato told him.

"S-So, wait a sec, are you going to let everyone know and become the Hokage again? Right now Tsunade-sama is the Hokage. I don't know how she would react if I told her you were alive." Sakura told them. They all came to the conclusion that if she knew Tsunade would either just stick with being the Hokage or jump for joy and hand Minato all the paperwork and run off to go gamble. Sadly the second idea seemed most likely to them.

"I was never intending to become the Hokage again, I merely came back to seem my son." Minato told them

"With the village the way it is in a stable conditions it's best to leave it like this. The news of Minato and I being alive could cause chaos." Kushina told them with a serious expression on her face which a second later turned back into a smile.

"Besides, where would the fun in that be? Minato would have to go back to all that paperwork, and we really did mainly come back to finally be with our son again." She told them and turned to Naruto who lightly blushed. Sakura nodded and smiled and Kakashi even nodded his approval too. Hinata laughed a little as she blushed lightly and smiled at Naruto.

"By the way, I almost forgot…" Kushina said as she walked over to Hinata.

"You and my son were really cute together! I can tell he likes you a lot!" Kushina said while Naruto turned bright red almost like Hinata usually did. He was about to run over to try and stop his mother when Minato tackled him and held him down so Kushina could continue talking to Naruto.

"We wanted to make sure he would be ok since it seemed like his first date with you so sorry for spying! But Naruto is like his father. He was acting the same way Minato did when I was dating him! And if he's anything like Minato then he must have been pretty dense to your feelings since he was so nervous!" Kushina said and laughed a little turning back to her husband and son who were still fighting.

"W-Well… N-Naruto-kun isn't dense… I-I mean…" Hinata started

"What do you mean he's not dense? If he's not dense then why the hell has he chasing after me for so long and only about two months ago started liking you? If he knew he would have been chasing after you ages ago Hinata!" Sakura said and started laughing too. Hinata turned redder and Kushina laughed with Sakura. Kakashi decided to go and help his sensei hold down his student who was fighting even harder to get at the group of kunoichi.

"Yep he's like Minato! In looks and the way he acts with a girl he likes! Don't worry, from what I can tell he needs a girl like you Hinata-chan. You're the heir to your clan right? I remember your parents. I used to talk to your mother a lot. And Sakura-chan, I remember you; I helped out at the hospital as a medical ninja some of the time before Naruto was born. I remember helping out your mother when she was giving birth. It was one of the last things I did before I had to stop and rest because of Naruto." Kushina told them. Naruto had finally escaped and ran over to the kunoichi. His face was a mixture of red from embarrassment and anger.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! ! Please just ignore her! Come on! That stuff is embarrassing!" Naruto moaned. Everyone laughed a little and then Kakashi-sensei and Sakura decided it was time to leave. Before anyone left Mianto quickly blocked the door.

"By the way, in case we didn't make it clear when we were talking earlier, we can't let people know Kushina and I are alive. People will know soon enough anyway, but for now we just can't run around and broadcast it. Besides, even if you did right now no one would believe you." Minato told them and the group nodded and agreed to stay silent as they set off. Naruto ran after Hinata who was just about to leave and offered to walk her home. She turned red but smiled as the walked down the moonlit streets of Konoha.

"Your parents seem really nice Naruto-kun… it must be nice to finally meet them." Hinata said.

"Yeah, it is. I mean I grew up alone when I was a kid so it's great to know that there are people who have always cared about me… well, besides you… Hinata-chan…" Naruto said softly as he gently hugged Hinata who turned bright red. He dropped her off at the Hyuuga mansion and raced back to his apartment and saw his parents sitting there waiting for him

'_Hinata-chan is right. It's great to finally meet them. I think back to my childhood and I always cried alone in the streets. But now I know, I was never really alone. They were always with me.'_ Naruto thought as he smiled at his parents.

"Now that all my friends are gone. I can finally say something…" he said softly and then glared at them.

"Why the hell did you have to tell Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan all that stuff? That was embarrassing and why did you hold me down! What they hell was that about!?" he yelled at his parents who just kept smiling at him.

**Ok, once again sorry about the long wait! Ok well now since it's the break I'm going to be going back and forth between this story and the other one I'm writing. I'm determined to write a chapter a day for at least one story and finish one of these stories during the break. But for now in this story it's going to have some fluff in it about how Naruto is getting used to living with his parents leading up to what will sadly be, the ending of this story. I have some fluff ideas but if anyone else has ideas please let me know in a PM or a comment! Ok please review!**


	10. About the Past

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I just have had to get all of the stuff for school done so now I don't have to worry about going back to that hell. I mean school. I always get those two mixed up! As usual, just remember I do not own Naruto, unless I end up taking over the world. Sadly I probably never will. (But I can dream right?)**

Never Really Alone

About the Past

Naruto got home and slammed the door shut as he entered.

"I'm home! If anyone cares…" he yelled. Kushina smiled and ran over to hug him.

"Hi Naruto! Welcome home. How was your mission?" she asked.

"It was great, sure, I don't want to talk about it!" Naruto yelled as struggled to push her off of him and run. He ignored his mother and father and ran into his room and took a long hot shower. He came out later when he smelled Kushina cooking dinner.

"Naruto what happened. You normally run in after a mission very happy and eager to tell us what happened and how you got to beat up people and stuff like that. So what's wrong now?" Minato asked him.

"Sorry that I was acting like a jerk earlier. Just because Kakashi-sensei was being a jerk doesn't man I should be I guess." He said.

"What happened with you and Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"During the mission when we were escorting the caravan we were assigned to there were some robbers that tried to attack. There were a lot of them so I decided that the best way to get rid of all of them was to use rasengan. And it worked too! The mission went perfectly. We made sure that everything was safe. But when we were done and had completed the mission Kakashi yelled at me and said I was reckless! I mean, it's thanks to me the robbers didn't touch anything! So I was getting lectured for doing things right!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down, he has a point Naruto. Yes, you did a good job to protect the caravan but using the rasengan, an A-ranked jutsu, was really reckless. If your plan hadn't going accordingly then you could not have only gotten rid of the robbers but the caravan and everyone with it." Minato said. Naruto still looked pissed but was a little bit better when he thought of what could have happened at how it was really a good thing that everything went has he planned. Minato smiled at his son and even laughed a little.

"It's funny, Kakashi giving you that lecture after I gave him something very close that when he was my student." He said and laughed a little bit more. Naruto looked interested now.

"Oh yeah! Kakashi-sensei said you taught him! What was he like as a student? I don't really know anything about his team. Heck, Tou-san, I don't even really know that much about you and Okaa-san too." Naruto yelled. Minato smiled.

"Ok in order, Kakashi had always been a very powerful student. He was a Jounin at a young age. Like the same age you were a Genin. It was me as his teacher and then the other members was an Uchiha named Obito and a medical ninja named Rin." Minato told him.

"So Kakashi-sensei had an Uchiha on his team before him…" Naruto said under his breath.

"Obito wasn't like most Uchihas. He was kind of a knuckled head. Kakashi and him never got a long very well. When we were a team they always fought. Back then Kakashi focused on always following the rules and regulations as a shinobi. Doing anything that was against them was out of the question. While Obito was a little more care free. He was nervous a lot when it came to actual fights though. Kakashi was always lecturing him about how he should be following8 the rules. I remember Kakashi getting especially annoyed when it came to Obito always being late!" he said and smiled at the memories. Naruto just looked a little annoyed and only one word came to mind as he thought of Kakashi now, hypocrite.

"So what happened to them? Your team." Naruto asked.

"The mission was Kakashi's first mission as a Jounin. He was in charge of Obito and Rin while I helped others. We were in the middle of a war then. So since Kakashi was a Jounin he had to lead his teammates. Rin was kidnapped during the mission. Obito had talked Kakashi into going to saving her. The rules of a shinobi say that it's more important to complete the mission. But Obito talked him into it. They saved her, but Obito died during it. Kakashi had been attacked and as a dying gift, Obito gave Kakashi his sharingan since his original eye was now useless. It hurt him badly. Rin was killed in that war too. After that Kakashi changed. He stopped living by the rules and just focused on making the missions succeed and try to keep his comrades alive. He always told them that he would not allow them to die on a mission." He told Naruto.

"S-So that's why… during our first big mission to the land of waves… that's why Kakashi-sensei told us that…" Naruto said. He looked down at the ground and thought about what it would be like to lose more than just Sasuke.

"Yes, Kakashi I hear is very determined about making sure your team is safe. He must have especially wanted to make sure you don't die Naruto. Since you probably helped him by being a reminder of not only the team he once had, but of the fact he has a new team now." Minato told his son.

"So that's basically how Kakashi came to be how he is now. Try to understand where he's coming from Naruto." Minato asked. Naruto nodded.

"So that covers Kakashi-sensei, what about you and Okaa-san? I have no idea about what you guys were like when you were here." Naruto asked. He looked very curious about this.

"Well, I had always lived in the village. Okaa-san grew up in the former Whirlpool country. We were at war with them when we were young. You mother was taken here as a teenager. She was a prisoner of war. She put up a fight and sure as hell caused a lot of trouble getting here. I should know, who do you think was the one who had to put up with her cursing and fighting all the way here?" Minato asked and smiled a little. Kushina cleared her throat and both Minato and Naruto jumped when they realized she was standing there listening to the conversation.

"Minato, if I recall that journey correctly you were the one who was yelling about taking me with you. You said you wanted me to come back with you no matter what. And I sure as hell didn't want some teenage boy in charge of me!" she yelled and even glared a little which made Minato laugh nervously. Naruto just watched the scene and silently agreed with Shikamaru again on the subject that moms could be very scary. Kushina gave him one final glare before going back to finish cooking.

"So if she was putting up such a fight then why didn't you just leave her or something? It sounds like it was a lot of trouble." Naruto asked.

"Well for starters that was just the beginning. When we actually got to the village she was dragging her heels and I had to carry her through the gates. Since we had other prisoners we at first put her with them. But she was causing too much trouble so the third decided that the one who was the genius to bring her here in the first place had to be in charge of her. She didn't really appreciate having to stay with me and have me control everything she did." Minato said and even looked a little nervous as he thought back to that time.

"But the reason I didn't let anyone else take her or abandon her in the first place, I just found myself so determined to get her to trust us. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to make her trust me and maybe even be a friend. It took a long time. But her old country was destroyed. She would still fight sometimes, every time she got herself into some form of trouble and I had to drag her back with me she would always yell threats about how when she got out of here and her country was strong again she would personally see to my death. She was a ninja in her old country so I never let my guard down with her."

"It took so long but she slowly stopped fighting. The first time she had ever been calm since I brought her here. One time I remember, I had been out and left her here. When I came back the whole place was destroyed. I ran around the house trying to find her and I finally found her out on the balcony. She was holding onto to bars and was crying very hard. I went to try and comfort her. When she felt my hands on her shoulders she turned and hugged me as tight as she could. She had heard that the last of the people in her old village were dead. Some of their things were sent here to the prisoners. Her father sent her a pair of goggles. I didn't know why they were so important but she later told me that he had always worn them when he went into battle." Minato told him. Naruto was amazed and remembered about how before he became a Genin the Third gave him a pair of goggles too.

"It was the first time she had cried during all of that. Everyone else that we had taken I knew for a fact cried. But I had never seen her shed a single tear before that moment. I just hugged her back and tried to comfort her. What was amazing was during that moment it was the first time she had said my name. Before that she'd just call me teme and nothing else. I think that's when I really developed feelings of pure affection for her." Minato said with a smile.

"After that she had finally convinced everyone that she would stay with us and with enough support she became a kunoichi again for the village. She had a squad and was a very powerful kunoichi. She still was very loud and would charge head first into things a lot of the time." Minato said with and started laughing

"Well then, it was good you and that perverted teacher of yours was there. Who knows what a girl like me would have done." Kushina said while standing there listening to them again. She smiled at Minato this time and he smiled back.

"Okaa-san, if you really fought against Tou-san that much, they why did you end up with him?" Naruto asked.

"Well, back then at first I thought he was just some jerk and I felt like I would never let myself be near him. When he was assigned to watch me because I kept trying to get the other prisoners to help me and revolt I was pissed. I promised myself that I was going to do whatever I could to make sure he was in a living hell." She said and even laughed. Naruto looked a little frightened and Minato just looked annoyed.

"Yeah, you did a damn good job of that for a while…" he said under his breath but Kushina heard him and silenced him with a glare.

"When I found out my family was dead. I just couldn't keep fighting. I just let myself cry. When Minato found me I just wanted anyone to be with me. So I hugged him close and said how sorry I was. From there on we became friends. I very quickly realized my feelings for him. I became a bit like what I saw from you girlfriend Hinata…" she said which made Naruto blush.

"You're like Minato in that regard, it took you both forever to realize how much the girl right next to you liked you. When he finally found out I decided that no matter what I would always be with him…" she said softly and smiled at her husband. Naruto smiled too. He was happy that the story ended like that, and even a part of him thought about if he would ever end up like that, maybe with Hinata. He was so happy to hear that at least his parents were happy before they were forced to leave. Kushina left and came back with some homemade ramen that made both Naruto's and Minato's mouths water. They all stayed together hearing more stories the whole night. And although he was happy to know more about his parents, Naruto was even happier that he now had blackmail on his sensei.

**Well that was fun! I liked that chapter!**

**Sasuke: Why the heck are you wasting time on a retarded thing like this anyway?**

**Me: Sasuke-kun! I haven't seen you in so long! –Hugs-**

**Sasuke: Maybe that's because you haven't updated in forever!**

**Me: I know and am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I've learned an important lesson. Yes, school is evil and it annoys me. But while I'm there I seem to get more writing for this done than when I'm at home! Go figure. Anyway, now that I'm back at school I can't make a schedule or anything but I'll try to update at least once a week. No promises though. Anyway, thank you for reading and being patient with me! Please review!**


	11. The Memories of a Bitter Past

**Ok very sorry that it's taken so damn long for me to write this. Once again, ignoring history class to write. Don't worry; we're watching some video about something boring. Recording it anyway so don't worry, I'll listen to it later. Anyway! Just going to say that I don't own Naruto so if you sue me then I will come and hunt you down!**

The Memories of a Bitter Past

Naruto woke up and slowly got out of bed to take a shower. It was a normal day. He knew he was probably going to get a mission and would carry it out like always. He got dressed and sat on his bed. It was only then when he noticed the date on the day calendar he kept beside his bed. His eyes widened as he picked up the calendar and checked to make sure it was really the day.

_"Shit! I can't believe it's only two days away! They don't know! I can't let them know. It would hurt them so much. I'll have to leave for a little while. I'll just get a mission that'll take me a few days to complete. That's it! That's all I have to do!" _He thought. As quietly as he could he snuck out of the house and raced to go see Tsunade. Unfortunately for him, he charged in while she was asleep at her desk.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan! I need to go on a mission!" he yelled before he realized she was asleep and his eyes widened with fear as she looked up and glared at him.

"Naruto… it's 6 o'clock in the morning. And you come running in here demanding a mission?!"" she screams at him which makes him try to shrink back in fear.

"G-Gomen Tsunade-obaa-chan… I-I just really need to go on a mission…" he says and tries to sound as needy as possible. She just throws her chair at him that he barely dodges and then jumps over her desk to pin him against the wall.

"Naruto, with you doing all of this, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS THAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'LL GIVE YOU A MISSION?!" she asks and pushes him a little bit harder into the wall.

"H-Have you seen what the date is?" he asks her. She looks a little confused and drops him to look at her own calendar. She sighs and turns back to Naruto.

"I understand. You're worried like you are every year. Well I'm sorry but I can't give you a mission. You have to stay in the village. The villagers always worry around this time and they need to feel protected. So I need every shinobi that is not already on a mission to stay and make the feel secure." She told him. Naruto just glared and looked pissed.

"Would be better if I left…" he mumbles under his breath as he walks out and slams the door shut behind him. Tsunade sighs and grabs her chair again and sits back down.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I wish I could let you go. The villagers only felt pain on that day one year. You have to bare it every year…" she said softly as she turned around to look at the Hokage Mountain, calendar in hand. It read October 8th, only two days before Naruto's birthday.

* * *

Naruto ran all the way home. The sun had finally risen in the sky by the time he got back home. His parents were up but he decided to ignore them and run into his room. He sat down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_"What am I going to do? I bet they're expecting all my friends to get together and throw some huge party for me. How will they react when they know the truth?"_ he thought. He closed his eyes and pulled the covers over him. He let tears slowly fall down his face. Memories of his past birthdays came back to him. He remembered being little and having to hide because for the villagers. They mourned on that day the loss of their loved ones who died facing the Kyuubi. He quickly learned that if anyone saw him they would chase him and beat him down. He stayed there for a long time. Just letting himself cry it out for the first time in years. What hurt him most now, was that he knew his parents would see his pain. And the last he wanted was to hurt them too.

* * *

"Minato, did you even think of what to give him for his birthday? He's turning 19 for crying out loud!" Kushina yelled at her husband he laughed nervously.

"I-I've thought about it Kushina, don't worry!" he answered and begged that his response would make her happy. She just glared at him. He was happily saved by Kakashi suddenly appearing. Sitting at their kitchen table and smiling.

"Yo! What's up? Why are you giving Minato-sensei death threats now Kushina-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"It seems he forgot about his own son's birthday and is trying to trick me into thinking that he has a gift ready." Kushina told Kakashi while Minato tried his best to avoid another glare of death from his wife. Kakashi perked up and looked concerned.

"Sensei, did either of you ask Naruto what he wanted for his birthday?" he asked. Both his parents shook their head. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't know if this is a good idea. His birthday has always been… rough, for him." Kakashi told them.

"What do you mean? It's his birthday. He should be getting presents and being with his friends. Why would it be rough?" Kushina asked.

"Think about it. What would the village remember more? Naruto's birthday, or the day many shinobi died to save the village from the demon?" he asked them. They froze and looked at each other.

"W-What's happened to him before? We knew the villagers hate him for having the Kyuubi sealed within him. But on his birthday, the same day this village lost many great shinobi, what he must have suffered through in their wrath." Minato said softly. They all heard a door slam and turned to see Naruto walking into the kitchen.

"O-Oh! Kakashi-sensei! Ohayo, I-I'm just going out for a while…"

"Naruto, don't go. Please stay." His mother asked. He reluctantly came and sat down at the table and looked annoyed.

_"Damn! I heard them talking! They're going to try and do something for my birthday! Crap, I gotta get out of this some how!"_ Naruto thought and quickly tried his best to search his mind for an idea. Sadly nothing came.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Kushina asked as she put her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. He shook his head and pushed her away.

"Don't worry! I'm fine! I promise…" he said softly. Kushina and Minato both turned to each other and looked worried. Kakashi realized how this would probably be better without him so before anyone could stop him he took some of the food Kushina made and disappeared. Kushina just glared at the place he was just sitting at but then turned back to Naruto. He was looking anxious about being there and just started eating. Minato sighed.

"Naruto, you heard us didn't you? Well, what do you want then?" he asked.

"Nothing. I don't need anything. I never have. I've always been fine just being alone on my birthday. I'll be turning 19. No point in changing that now." He said. Kushina looked saddened by his words but nodded. Naruto finished and got up and walked back to his room.

"I feel horrible now. I just wish we could do something. I know that he has had a hard, difficult past. And it's our fault. We don't even know exactly what happened to him during some parts of his childhood." Kushina said as she sat down in a chair next to Minato. He just nodded.

"You're right. I would be happy if he told us about it. But as his parents I guess he must want us to be happy with him. Growing up alone and having such a burden on his shoulders. He doesn't know about how a family shares those burdens and because of that he won't let us in. He probably thinks it will hurt us if we know all the things he went through." Minato said. Kushina nodded before Minato continued.

"I wish he would just tell us. It would be much better if he did. I know some jutus that would help us. But they were designed for interrogation. Besides, I want him to tell us. I don't want to force it out of him. If he told us it would mean that we're finally starting to become like a family is supposed to be." he said and sighed as he held Kushina close with one arm. They sat there trying to think of a way to persuade their son.

"W-Why do you even care? Why would you want to know?" a voice said. They turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway. Tears in his eyes and a puzzled look on his face. Kushina and Minato sat there. Shocked that he was crying.

"I-I heard you talking again. I don't understand why you would even care to know about my past. You weren't there so I assumed…" he said and looked away from his parents. Kushina ran over to him and hugged him close to her and brought him over to sit down.

"Why do we care? Because you're our son. We never wanted to leave you. No matter how it looks like we just abandoned you. I promise that what I say is true Naruto." Kushina told him. She tries to calm him down and eventually he tries to talk.

"I-It's just that… I haven't had the best childhood. And on my birthday every year I'm just used to being ignored. No one has ever really cared enough about celebrating so I just usually try and get a mission on my birthday so I won't be here." Naruto says as he wipes away any tears still trying to fall.

"Naruto, I know what I'm going to say may, no, will be hard for you. But I think maybe it's time you stopped keeping those memories of your past to yourself. You need to share them with others. Your friends, the girl we know you love, even us, your parents. It's hard because you've been alone for so long. I understand that opening up will be difficult. But try it. You said you always wanted a family. Sharing things like this is what a family does." Minato told him and tried to hide the concern in his eyes and replace it with sternness. Naruto just avoided looking at anyone as the idea settled itself in his mind.

"Sharing the memories? Will that really help me? I have so many memories of what happened. But I've locked them away for so long. Part of me remembers why but another doesn't understand. When I look back now. Even with most of those memories hidden, I just remember pain. A lot of pain always surrounding me. I couldn't share those thoughts with others. I don't want to give anyone else that burden." Naruto said as he felt tears coming back. Kushina hugs him tight to comfort him.

"Naruto, if anyone deserves the 'burden' of knowing, let it be us. At least me, it's my fault you had to suffer. I want to share your pain with you. And if you think you can't reach those memories on your own, then I'll help you. I'll perform a jutsu if you want. It will help us access those thoughts and free them from the part of you mind you locked them in." Minato told him. Naruto finally nodded and stood up to face his father.

"Alright, I'll let you do this. Okaa-san can see the memories too if she wants. I won't make her. Also… I-I just hope, that you don't think differently of me because of this…" Naruto said as Kushina stood up and walked to stand beside Minato who was already performing handseals. Naruto's world suddenly went black while Minato and Kushina prepared themselves for the images their son was so scared about letting them see.

**READ AUTHORS NOTE THIS TIME EVEN IF YOU NORMALLY DON'T!**

**Ok that's that! I hope this makes up with not writing this in so long. Well I really am going to try and work hard on getting this next chapter done soon. It was just half way through writing it I had serious writers block. I just took a break and wrote something else and that seemed to fix it. Also even though I just said I'll try to get it done soon there is also the matter that I really really really need to focus on my grades no matter how much I'd rather sit and write. I have some problems and really have to work on my schoolwork and get everything under control again. Anyway, I hope this was good! Please review!**


	12. The Past Resurfaces

Alright

**Alright! So after that cliffhanger here is my next chapter! Sorry I have to be slow about updating. I'll get better I promise! Oh btw, just gonna state it again, I don't own Naruto. If I did than we'd skip the stupid filler in the anime and Naruto and Hinata would just kiss already!**

**Kyuubi talking is in bold**

The Past Resurfaces

Minato and Kushina opened their eyes to see darkness around them. They saw Naruto walking towards them. Kushina looked confused but Minato just nodded.

"This isn't the real Naruto. He won't be able to talk to us but he will lead us to his memories. We may have to help him if the memories are locked to far back." Minato told her. Kushina nodded as the Naruto standing before them pointed for them to follow him as he ran down a dark path. They nervously followed. The paths kept changing as they walked, on one side would be a bright room where they would see a version of their son laughing and having fun. On the other side they would see a dark alley and there they saw their son crying in agony. Kushina tried running to him but Minato stopped her.

"He's not in real pain, it's a side of his personality. All of these versions of him are just different parts of his personality. With his happy side comes his sad side. With his confident side comes a nervous side. Even if they don't show themselves as much in him normally they're there." Minato tells her. The Naruto leading them nods and continues to walk down the long hallway.

They hallway suddenly splits into two different directions. One turns to a way that has many more passageways leading to who knows where. The other passageway led to what seem to be a sewer. There are sounds of crashing and struggling from that path. What's more the feeling of a killing intent was so strong it was almost tangible.

"Minato, that force, is that really where it's being held inside of him?" Kushina asked as Minato nodded his head.

"It may be dangerous, but before we leave we should go and see that monster. It's been a while since he saw me. I bet he knows I'm here and is wanting to finish our fight." Minato said and smiled. He then turned away from the path that would lead him to the Kyuubi and followed the version of his son down the other path.

They walked for a long time, seeing many sides of Naruto's personality as they walked past. Finally it led to two big wooden doors. Minato led the way inside with Kushina close to him. They went into a dark room where they could see nothing. But they heard many voices talking all at once. The voices were all whispering. They were talking about many different things and Minato and Kushina couldn't pick out what the voices were saying but they knew what they were. They were just little traces of memories that when focused would show a full memory.

"We need to go farther, much farther. These memories are really recent. We'll start from the back and just slowly move up from there, ok?" Minato said. Kushina looked nervous about continuing but held on tight to Minato's hand as they continued walking down a never-ending path. Gradually, they memories started changing to the past, they could once in a while pick out certain things from the whispering voices. Very simple things like something Naruto said back when he was a new genin. Or something about someone yelling at him pulling a prank. They kept walking and were starting to figure out what part of his memory they were in.

They noticed that the farther they went back the harder it was to hear the voices. It was for two reasons. One, it was because the memories were so long ago. And two because they were so horrible for him, Naruto had locked them away in hope that he would never see them again. They walked until they felt it was far enough back. The whispers from the memories were barely audible.

"So what happens now Minato?" Kushina asked as she closed her eyes to try and pick out any whisper left.

"We just need to start picking memories to see, once we start the other memories will start to slowly come out too. Just listen and then once it's sounds clear enough we'll be able to see it." he said and then closed his eyes to concentrate. Kushina closed her eyes and held on tight to her husband's hand. She knew that what she was about to see about her son would be a very painful thing for all of them. She concentrated and suddenly the sounds of whispers started to become louder. She opened her eyes as the memory started to turn from words to images before her. She tugged on Minato's arm and they both watched as the memory became clear.

They were suddenly in the middle of one the busy streets of Konoha. Everything seemed normal. Among the crowd they saw their son. He couldn't have been any older than three in this memory. He was smiling and looking happy just like any child his age would. As he walked closer they could see that he was completely starved. He was basically a walking skeleton. Kushina gasped and Minato just looked horrified. How could anyone let a child look like this when there was food all around him?

The boy stopped in front of a food store. He looked inside and smiled as he reached into his pocket. He had only a tiny bit of money and it looked like it was his greatest treasure. His smile grew wider as he ran into the store to buy some food. The only thing he could afford was a loaf of bread but to a boy like him it would be a feast. Kushina let out a sigh of relief as she saw him going to get food only to have her happiness shattered a second later as screams came from inside the store.

Naruto ran out with his arms over his head as a woman pelted him with the items from her store. The poor boy fell and he started crying. His small body was shaking horribly as he tried to curl into a ball so the lady attacking him wouldn't hurt him.

"I-I… I-I'm s-sorry! I-I just wanted to eat something... I-I have the money! I-I was g-going to pay for it!" the boy said through his tears. It looked like every time his little body shook it was taking too much effort. The woman just glared at him and kicked him.

"You damn demon! Just die already! You took my husband and my two boys away from me! Why would I ever give food to you?" she screamed. Many other villagers came to see what the yelling was about they also yelled at Naruto and some even took shovels and planks of wood and move toward him. Naruto screamed as they got closer to him. The memory faded after that as he felt the first beatings and blacked out. Kushina and Minato just looked shocked at what they witnessed. Their only son being starved by people, being blamed for a crime he did not commit. A crime that he was too young to even know about. After pausing for a moment the closed their eyes again and concentrated for more whispers of memories.

It took another few moments before a new memory came. They looked around to see Naruto sitting on a swing. He was smiling and gazing longingly at the academy.

"I can't wait to be big. I wanna go to the academy too and be a ninja. I'll show everyone I'm strong. I'll be the coolest ninja ever!" he said to himself allowed. Even though his body was weak and cuts and bruises covered every inch, he was still smiling. Both his parents were happy to see that their son was happy.

Naruto jumped as he saw all the kids come out of the academy. He got off the swing and hid behind the tree. He didn't move but he continued to watch them. They all ran over to their parents who happily greeted them. Naruto's eyes started to fill with a mixture of sadness and jealousy as he watched the families. He sat down and took a stick. He drew three stick figures in the dirt and let a few tears fall from his face. He gave one of the stick figures hair that looked really long and then the one in the middle he gave all of his own features. His spiky hair and his whiskers on his cheeks. He just sat there looking at his drawing, not noticing the kids and adults approaching him.

Before he knew it two of the kids kicked him in the chest and sent him flying back into the tree. The kids laughed and their parents praised them. The adults let their children beat up the little boy saying that they were proud that they were practicing their moves "on a target that needed to be beaten". Naruto didn't say anything. He just let himself be constant hit again and again with blows.

When they finally stopped and left him he was bleeding and crying on the ground. He coughed up some blood and just sat there trying to breath properly. He looked down at where his drawing was a few minutes ago. Now only to see it all wiped away except for the drawing of himself, now covered in his own blood. Naruto cried and curled himself up into a ball. He didn't move as the image went black and Minato and Kushina found themselves staring at where they saw their son a few minutes ago.

They stopped for a moment but continued. Slowly making their way through his memories. They would see him through every kind of pain and torture they could think of. It was probably worst when while watching the images their son went through they started to hear the thoughts that went through his head. Thoughts that only had one question in them, why? Why did everyone hate him? What did he do wrong? He never hurt anyone. So why are they calling him a monster? Memory after memory was filled with this question before it faded away. But they continued.

As the new memory came to them they saw Naruto sitting on a bed in the orphanage that he lived in. he was alone in this room while he heard the other kids outside laughing and playing. He was locked in here after he ever did anything wrong. He didn't know what he did this time so he hopped off the bed and knocked on the door. Hoping someone was out there and would answer him. A few minutes passed and an angry looking drunk woman stood before him.

"What the hell do you want kid? I gave you food so shut up!" the woman bellowed at the small child. But Naruto tried his best to hide his fear and look up at the woman.

"I-I… I don't know what I did wrong. I want to know so I can make it better." He told her. She slapped him and he fell back hitting his head on the ground.

"You goddamn demon! You being born was what you did wrong. That's it! This is for my son! I'm killing you right now and saving this village!" the woman shouted as she grabbed Naruto by his hair and dragged him out of the room. Naruto started screaming and tried to fight her. He pushed her and the woman fell back and hit her head on a metal bedpost. She let go of him and fell to the ground. Blood started falling from her head as she blacked out. Naruto already knew it. He had killed her. In panic he ran out of there, he left the orphanage and didn't stop running until his legs couldn't carry him anymore. He fell and dragged himself over to an alleyway. Hiding himself in a box he curled up and cried.

"I didn't mean to do it. I was scared. She was hurting me. I wanted her to stop but I didn't want to kill her." he thought. Minato and Kushina went over and kneeled beside him. Even though they couldn't comfort him they sat beside him and desperately wished they could hold their son in their arms. The little boy cried himself to sleep and as the memory faded they heard his last thoughts to himself.

"They're all right, I am a monster. I really should just die." After that the world went black around them.

"Kushina, I think we've seen enough, let's go ok?" Minato said. His voice tried it's best to sound happy like normal. But after seeing those events his heart couldn't feel any happiness. As they started to walk back Kushina stopped and closed her eyes.

"Wait Minato. I hear something. I want to see this last memory and then we can go, please Minato." She asked and her husband. He nodded as the memory started to show itself. It took a longer time than the others. This memory was locked away in far parts of his mind. Kushina prepared herself for what she could tell was going to be the worst memory of all.

As the light surrounded her and she opened her eyes she noticed they were all in Naruto's old apartment. She sighed as at least this time she wouldn't see her son in the streets fighting for food. She saw Naruto looking out the window. He watched as people down on the streets were all dressed in black and had white flowers with them. Kushina knew this wasn't any kind of festival but then what could it be? She walked over to where her son was sitting on his bed and sat beside him.

"I'm bored! Why can't I go out? I wanna go to the park! That old man won't let me go out today. It's not fair! Everyone else gets to play and have fun on their birthdays! Why can't I?" he asked himself. Kushina froze as she realized what this was. His birthday, everyone was in black thinking about the people who died in the battle with the Kyuubi. No wonder he was like this. It was smart for that old man at least to try and keep her son safe but Kushina wished at least the Hokage would have come to visit him on his birthday.

Naruto sat there for a little while longer before hopping off the bed and putting his shoes on. He went and opened the door. Peeking out cautiously before fully leaving the safety of his apartment. Kushina quickly raced after him with Minato close behind her.

The little boy walked through the streets by running from alleyway to alleyway. They all knew that if someone spotted Naruto he would be attacked for sure. As Naruto walked down the streets he passed a shop filled with cakes and chocolates. His mouth watered and he dug through his pockets to find his money. It wasn't much but he had enough to buy one small thing. The shopkeeper there was an older woman who didn't beat Naruto as he came in to buy her food. He picked out a cupcake with rainbow sprinkles on it. He smiled and anxiously walked up to the counter.

"Can I buy this please?" he asked nervously. She nodded and as he told her why he wanted he she even gave him a single candle. Naruto's eyes widened as the woman gave him something like this.

"On a child's birthday he should always have a candle." She told him. Naruto tried to pay for the candle but the woman refused the money. Naruto thanked her and ran out with his cupcake. Kushina was amazed. She thought he was going to be miserable in this memory. This was one of the happiest memories she had seen of her son's past. As he ran back home he stopped as he saw a mob of people waiting for him at his apartment. He tried to escape but they spotted him.

"Hey you demon brat! Get back here! Today we are finally going to avenge the deaths of our loved ones! You killed them and now you shall pay!" the man yelled. Naruto fled from the mob. He heard them following close behind him. It didn't take long for them to catch up and attack him. A few men grabbed him and took his precious cupcake away from him. Others beat him and laughed. When they finally were finished torturing him they walked away. One of the men was still holding his cupcake.

Naruto slowly got up and followed the man. Trying to go and rescue the only present he got that day. Even if he didn't get the cupcake back, he wanted the candle as proof that someone could be kind. He followed the man until he got to his house and went inside. Naruto knew he couldn't rescue his treat now. He was too tired from being beaten to go back home. He heard sounds from inside the house of the man. The man had given it to his own child as an early present. Naruto's heart broke as he heard someone else have his present that he got specially. It hurt him to know someone finally showed him kindness and then others took it away. He heard the family talk and laugh with each other. When he heard the family sing he started crying. He stayed there until the streets were dark and he could go home safely.

As he walked home he felt more tears falling down his face as he started to sing to himself.

"H-Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me. H-Happy Birthday dear… N-Naruto… H-Happy birthday… t-to me…" he said as more and more tears fell. The boy ran away as the memory faded and darkness surrounded Kushina and Minato. They held onto each others hand as they left the darkness to where they entered. They met the image of Naruto that had led them there. His eyes were red from crying but he wiped them away the second he saw Kushina and Minato. He led the way past all the sides of Naruto's personality. When they got to the part that would have led them back the way they came Mianto stopped and headed down another path.

"We'll go, but not before I talk to a certain furry prisoner." He said. Though his voice made it sound like a joke his eyes showed he was pissed at the demon. He ran down the path that turned to a sewer until he stood before a large iron cage with a seal holding it. As Minato approached the cage two red eyes opened and glared down at him. The beast recognized him immediately and started thrashing against the cage to try and break free. Minato glared at the demon and it stopped and glared back at him.

**"Well now, it's been a while hasn't it Yondaime Hokage? You know you shouldn't glare at me like that. I was watching the kits memories too. Though personally I was amused. But you should know that all of those injuries, I healed them. It's thanks to me your son lived so long. If it wasn't for me he'd be dead a long time ago. You should be thanking me."** Kyuubi said and smiled evilly behind the bars. Mianto just continued glaring.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You just wish I'd bow to you. You know that no matter how much you threaten you can't do anything to me or Naruto." Mianto yelled at the demon fox. Kyuubi glared and smirked back.

"Yes, I admit, for a mortal your seal is very strong. It's held me here almost 19 years. But I will escape. And oh how much fun I will have devouring this kit of yours right in front of your eyes! The seal is weakening. I will be free before you know it! Count on it!" the demon yelled. Minato turned away and left with Kushina.

They released the jutsu and found themselves back in their kitchen. Naruto was still unconscious in the chair but tears were still visible on his cheeks. Minato and Kushina helped him to his room and let him rest. They were still taking in everything they saw in their son's memory. How could anyone do that to a child?

"That's Kushina, we're going to give him a good birthday. I don't care if he wants it or not I need to know we did something to help him live past those horrible things he had to suffer through!" Minato said as Kushina tried to smile. Tears still running down her face as she went back to sit beside her sleeping son.

**PLEASE READ NOTE!!**

**Sweet! Longest, most dramatic, and most interesting chapter yet! Ok, thank you as always for reading my story. All I want to say is please review. I know at least some people like this story because 35 people have this in their favorites and 62 people have it in their alerts so I know someone is reading this and wants to know when new chapters come out. I'm working on two stories at once and then there is the whole school thing I'm forced to go to so I am going to be writing chapters based on how many reviews I get. If a story gets more reviews I'll work on that one sooner than the other story. I'm not begging for reviews but I'm just using it to know which story to update sooner. I mean, I released a chapter in each story on the same day. This story got two reviews that day. While the other got 6. Just keep in mind that the more feedback I get the sooner new chapters come out. Sorry for ranting. Please review!**


	13. Attention not real chapter

Attention:

**Attention:**

**Sorry to inform you all but I am once again forced to take a break from my writing for a while. These next 2 weeks are my weeks of hell (aka: final exams) so please respect that and kindly wait patiently for the next chapter. I cannot even promise that you'll get a new chapter this weekend. Only time will tell. Now back to studying! (I really hate the Greeks right now!) thank you!**

**Hinata Uzumaki-sama!**


	14. Sensei and his Student

**IT'S OVER! I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL TILL FALL! THANK GOD!! Ok, Enough cheering, here's the new chapter. Don't own Naruto and don't have a witty comment to go with it! So read! **

Sensei and his Student

Naruto woke up a few hours later. He was confused at first about what had happened but the memories that he and his parents had brought back from where they were once locked away in his mind came rushing back to him. He shuddered at the thoughts he used to think of the village, of the people he now calls his friends, of himself. It scared him. He took a minute to calm down when he realized that his parents weren't around. He got up and looked around the house for any sign of them.

"Hey! Tou-san? Okaa-san? Are you here? Hey? Is anyone home?" Naruto yelled but got nothing in response.

_"I don't understand, did they really hate me in those memories so much that they just left and abandoned me again"_ He thought as he continued searching. He tried to look for anything that might have told him where they had gone. He tried to see if anyone left a note for him but there was nothing of the sort waiting for him.

_"I can't believe it. I-I think they're really gone. I'm alone again. No one cares about me," _he thought to himself. He was used to the pain of loneliness. The village had taught him about how memories will drive people to hatred. Sasuke taught him the pain of being betrayed. So why was it that when the feelings came this time, it was worse. It was so much more painful than he had ever felt before.

"W-Why? I-I thought parents were supposed to care for their children. Am I really a monster like I used to think? Did they really see me as a monster? And because of that they left me?" he said allowed. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him close to a warm body.

"Naruto, we would never think of you as a monster. You're our son. We love you no matter what. It's not true. You're not a monster. You're a human just like the rest of us. It's not your fault those villagers saw you as a demon. They didn't know the truth. The truth of how you are you and just want to be noticed and cared for." A soft voice said to him. He smiled as he recognized the voice he turned to hug the person back.

"I thought you both left me again." He whispered.

"We promise we won't leave you alone in this village again. We'll stay here with you and help you no matter what." The voice said. Kushina pushed her son away to quickly wipe away any tears that had begun to fall. She smiled at him and helped him into the kitchen.

"I'll make some dinner. Your father went out for a bit, he'll be back soon though." She said. Naruto nodded and Kushina sighed as she begged that Minato wouldn't do anything rash.

_Flashback_

"I know it was not her fault, but goddamn it Tsunade! I ought to reveal myself and blow up at everyone in the village for what they did to my son!" Minato yelled once both he and Kushina had gotten over what they had seen in their son's memories. Minato's usually calm self had disappeared and his rare angry side that usually only showed itself in battle appeared.

"Minato we'll focus on that later. Right now we have to think of something to do for Naruto. All I want is for my son to be happy on his birthday. Can we please just work on that for a bit?" Kushina asked and for once she was quiet. She really didn't want to maker her husband anymore pissed than he already was. Minato sighed but forced himself to calm down.

"Alright, I have a few ideas. But I'll need to get a few things ready." He said. Kushina looked confused as he got up and went to the door.

"Where the heck are you going? Go run around the village being pissed off at everyone later! Can we think about your son's birthday?" she asked sounding annoyed with her husband.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He said as he disappeared. Kushina just sighed.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Meanwhile! With Minato…

"Heh, I knew he'd be here. Looks like some things will never change." Minato said to himself. He was sitting on the roof of the bathhouse of Konoha. While he was safely on the men's side he saw that the man he was looking for was pressed to the fence separating the men from the women. The man had wild long white hair and was writing things in a book while giggling to himself.

Minato just sat there for another minute spinning one of his special kunai on his finger while watching the man. Sighing at the sight. After another minute of no change in either of them Mianto threw his kunai at the man. The man quickly jumped out of the way. He didn't look around to find out who threw it. Just the sight of the kunai itself made the man freeze.

"Alright who's out there? Who the hell threw this kunai?" the man yelled. Minato just couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Ok sorry, I just that throwing it might be a effective way to get your attention away from the girls on the other side of that fence. So not much has changed. Right Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato said and laughed as he saw the look on his sensei's face. He hopped down and stood right in front of him.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Minato says while laughing even harder. Jiraiya was in too much of a shock to do anything besides stare. Slowly he was able to calm down enough to move and at least attempt to speak.

"M-Minato…" he whispered and got the response of a grin from his student. The same grin his newest student had.

"Yep, it's me Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato said and laughed a little bit. Jiraiya reached out to him. Just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He poked Minato in the head multiple times just to test.

"Oi! Sensei! Come on! That's annoying!" Mianto protested. Once Jiraiya had finally confirmed that this person in front of him really was his long dead student he burst.

"WHAT THE HELL! MINATO! WHAT THE SHIT IS GOING ON! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE! YOU DIED WHEN YOU SEALED THE KYUUBI IN NARUTO!" he yelled before Minato could stop him.

"Keep quiet! Everyone is supposed to think I'm dead! Remember?" Mianto told him and Jiraiya quickly calmed himself down.

"Ok, I know you were kept out of this stuff but I'll let you in on everything in a bit. But just somewhere that no one can hear us." Minato said.

"Alright kid, you better tell me what's going on here. But you're right. Probably not the best idea to tell everyone that the Fourth Hokage is still alive." Jiraiya said. They left the bathhouse (one of them more reluctantly than the other) and went to a place a few miles out of the village. The stopped at a tavern and ordered a few drinks.

"So are you going to tell me everything or what?" Jiraiya asked and Minato just smiled.

"Well sure. Ok where to start? I guess the best place would be to start at what really happened when the Kyuubi attacked…"

(One hour and a really long explanation later)

"So now we're here, Kushina and I are back in the village. Even though almost no one knows that we're alive. We are trusting a few people with that knowledge. Kakashi knows I'm here and of course so does Naruto. We haven't told Tsunade yet though." Minato said as he took another sip of sake. Jiraiya was just still in shock that his student was really alive.

"So, you're really going to hide this from Tsunade? I would have thought that you trusted her enough."

"I normally would. But think about it. She might try and hand the position back to me. I don't think that would be the best idea for my family and the village. I've been 'dead' for 19 years. It would spread panic with all of the citizens. I couldn't do that." Minato said as he took another sip of sake. Jiraiya sighed and finished off his sake too.

"Alright kid. So if you came to me and told me you must have something besides just wanting me to know that you're alive. So what's up?" he asked. Minato laughed as he realized that even as the years have pasted his sensei still knew him very well.

"He really does look like me doesn't he? Is that why you trained him?" Minato asked. Jiraiya smiled and nodded.

"When I first started training Naruto he asked why I picked him. All I told him was that he had such a great resemblance to Yondaime Hokage. Of course after that he jumped for joy like that was the best news he ever head of his entire life. Though it wasn't exactly the thing you would have done if it was just like your wife to yell and jump around." Jiraiya said and laughed. Minato laughed too.

"Thanks for watching out and training my son sensei. It means so much after knowing that he suffered and I didn't do anything to stop it. I'm a horrible father. Heh, I still remember when I told Sandaime what I wanted for my son. Though I never wanted to use Naruto, I had to do it for the village I guess. That's what I was told anyway. I had thought that he would have at least have Kushina there to protect him. but Sarutobi took her away from him too." Minato said. He was trying to keep himself calm but it was hard, especially thanks to his drinking.

"I had to do it when I saw the kid. He really does look like you. I thought that if I help Naruto it would be like what I could never do to keep you 'alive'. I wanted to do it in your memory. By the way, had I have known that he was alive after the sealing, I would have come straight back and cared for Naruto. I thought he was dead too. In my mind I just had to stay away from the village. I 'lost' you and your wife was said to be dead too. With the news you had to use your own son I was sure that your whole family was dead and nothing would change it." Jiraiya said

"I understand. We both have regrets. But now, I wanted to find you so maybe we both can make up a bit for those regrets. I can't go around the village and ask for help. But Sensei, you can. I have a plan and I need your help with it. Please sensei, for my son. After leaving him those years I have to try and do something to make up for it. Will you help me?" Minato practically begged. Jiraiya nodded and Minato let our a sight of relief and laughed at little.

_"Those two, Minato and Naruto. They are so much alike. Though I can see his mother in Naruto, Minato is definitely Naruto's father."_ Jiraiya thought. They stayed there for another hour or so with Minato explaining his plan to Jiraiya.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back!" Minato yelled as he entered his house. Kushina smiled at him for a second as he walked over to her and got ready to hug her. Naruto was sitting on the couch watching tv when he sat up and turned to his father.

"Tou-san, what the hell? You smell like sake! Are you drunk or something?" Naruto asked. Minato tried to keep him quiet but Kushina already heard and looked pissed.

"Hehehe. W-Well Kushina-chan… I-I may have had a drink or two. But really that was it I swear!" Minato yelled as his wife looked even madder.

"A drink or two! Minato you are drunk! You baka! You know I hate it when you drink!" she yelled as she hit him on the head. Minato tried to take shelter while Naruto couldn't help but fall over laighing.

"Kushina wait! Let me explain- OW!" he yelled and glared at his son.

_"Once this is over and I feel a bit better I am seriously going to make Naruto pay for this!" _he thought as he tried once again to defend himself from his angry wife.

**Alright! I'm gonna be updating a lot so here is the newest chapter to celebrate my release from school! Lol alright please review!**


	15. update

I know, everyone's probably annoyed at me for not updating in forever and when I do add something it's just an authors note. Even I hate these but I feel them necessary. This past year has had a lot of hard times. My best friend was going through serious depression, which led to a few suicide attempts and I was trying to do everything in my power to help her. After all this is better now, but with worrying about her my grades this year have slipped so I have had to work extra hard to try and finish this year on a good note. After next wed I will be done with my school year and only have plans to leave for two weeks later this summer. But I'm filled with ideas in head for my stories and have an idea for a new story all together. I don't want to and thus will not be abandoning any of my stories but I'll be taking this summer to work on them. Thanks to anyone who still has me on their alerts or favorites my stories. I promise to be updating again with a real chapter very soon!


	16. Another authors note

Alright, even though I've said it many times I feel like I should say it again. I don't abandon my fanfics. But after such a long time has passed since I wrote and fully updated this and since it was my first work, I can't fully say I'm happy with this. I still like my idea but I can't stand my old style. I've changed so much as a writer i feel that connecting with this story with the way I've learned to write now will throw it off to much. So I'm not going to abandon it, but rewrite it. I just feel like it could be so much better if i did, I was just learning then and I feel much more confident now. I've decided this right as I start to enter exams so sorry, will be a while before I full begin the rewrite but I just wanted to put this out there now. Please keep reading this, I am still in love with my idea. Just not the way I used to write. Thank you!

Hinata Uzumaki-sama


End file.
